A Warrior's Lament
by TribalGirl
Summary: Originally a poem called Die Down, but I'm adding more. A bunch of different poems about different characters being really sad or confused at different points in the books. You have to guess which is which.
1. Die Down

**Disclaimer: For StarClan's sake! I am not five people! I am not Erin Hunter!**

**A poem I wrote about one of the Warriors books, guess which one!**

* * *

All my life  
In my heart  
I've done what I thought was right  
Trying to defeat the dark  
With the glow of firelight

But now I wonder  
If I'm wrong  
Because I know the stars have lied  
And there isn't anyone  
Who seems to be on my side

So help me clouds  
Help me sky  
Am I doing what I should or is it just  
All a lie  
So help me clouds  
Help me sky  
I'm in the middle of a storm  
That never really seems to die

down.

Now I must  
Face the pain  
Of leaving everything I know  
Cast away my former faith  
Through unmarked territory go

North or south  
East or west  
In which direction should I star  
Advice is useless at its best  
There are no answers in my heart

So help me clouds  
Help me sky  
Am I doing what I should or is it just  
All a lie  
So help me clouds  
Help me sky  
I'm in the middle of a storm  
That never really seems to die

down.

I am just  
Walking blind  
Along a path I cannot see  
Missing what I left behind  
Not knowing what's ahead of me

But if I look  
I might find  
A shining glimmer of starlight  
The hope and courage that will guide  
Me out of this dark endless night

I'll help you clouds  
I'll help you sky  
I'll mend what happened long ago  
When others cast you out with lies  
I'll help you clouds  
I'll help you sky  
And with my aid the storm you're in  
Will wither and die

down.

* * *

**REVIEW AND GUESS WHAT IT IS!**


	2. Don't Want it Anymore

Trapped in a cage  
Of my own fear and rage  
Nothing's right, nothing's good  
Nothing goes the way it should

Enemies surround me  
Demons all around me  
Once upon a time  
I'd have trusted them with my life

Am I dead or just insane?  
Is this my grave or my fevered brain?  
Abandoned, betrayed, trampled to the floor  
If this is life, I don't want it anymore.

Hiding from my life  
Behind a wall of fear and strife  
Shrinking back from my duty  
Wanting peace to nurse my wounds

I'm a wounded creature  
With snarling, bristling features  
The pain made up for by my claws  
Lashing out if you come close

Am I dead or just insane  
Is this my grave or my fevered brain?  
Abandoned, betrayed, trampled to the floor  
If this is life I don't want it anymore.

I'm not sick or ill  
I'm just a hollow shell  
All feelings and emotions gone  
I don't know what I'm living on

Once I was great  
Now I view the world with hate  
Disowned, dispossessed,  
Never feeling any rest

Am I dead or just insane  
Is this my grave or my fevered brain?  
Abandoned, betrayed, trampled to the floor  
If this is life, I don't want it anymore.

... ... ... ... ... ...

The life draining from me as I grow ever weak  
Lying there on the edge of the world  
My eyes have now opened, what I once saw as bleak  
Is a bright life that I viewed twisted and curled

Now I'll die no longer insane  
Go to my grave freed from my chains  
Forgiven, redeemed, stopped my endless war  
I've stopped wishing for death - I don't need it anymore.


	3. And They Won't Help!

**This poem has probably the weirdest rhyme scheme ever: A B C D B C E F C G F C** **etc... Well anyway. This is my first poem that doesn't end happily, mostly because there's no way to funnel it into a happy ending. Also it takes a big leap forward in time. My apologies.**

* * *

Fire courses through my veins  
With death close behind it  
And they won't help!

My vision fills with stars  
I'm slowly being blinded  
And they won't help!

Writhing in the dust  
As the blackness descends  
And they won't help!

I can feel myself slipping  
This is the end  
And they won't help!

They stand there, watching  
As my life goes up in fire  
Saying how they'll miss me,  
How they'll mourn me  
How I'm too young to die  
But no one makes a motion,  
They think I'm past saving  
So no one helps me as I lie  
Thrashing and raving.

Poison running through my blood  
Stealing my life  
And they won't help!

All of me is going up  
In flames of ice  
And they won't help!

They stand there, watching  
As my life goes up in fire  
Saying how they'll miss me,  
How they'll mourn me  
How I'm too young to die  
But no one makes a motion,  
They think I'm past saving  
So no one helps me as I lie  
Thrashing and raving.

* * *

**Anyway... that one's probably hard to guess because the actual character, to the best of my memory, never really complained about this issue, but I thought it was kind of unfair. So guess the answer right and you win... um... a mouse. Yay.**


End file.
